Takashi
Takashi is the Vice President in the Student Council. He is also the Knight in Maelie's peerage as well as a dragon-human hybrid. He is in fact, the prince of a kingdom in Pulse. History Born to a mercenary known as Psycho Dragon and a disgraced princess, Takashi was raised at a lone village before his village was overrun by slavers. Nearly taking his mother, he unleashed his draconic side for the first time, nearly turning him into a full fledged dragon, which killed the slavers and nearly destroyed half the village.. During that time, many in the village feared him and tried to get rid of him. He managed to revert back to his human form thanks to a wandering mage known only by the name of Jacob. Since then, he set out on his own, becoming Jacob's protege, where he learned to control his fire dragon magic for his own good. Until one day, his mentor disappeared after meeting a girl with red hair. Takashi searched all over for his mentor, finding no trace of him. Unlike other kids, however, Takashi saw this as an opportunity to explore the world. Although he missed his mentor, he knew there must have been a good reason why he left so abruptly. Taking the name Takashi, he explored the world before coming into the services of Maelie, when he was about 8 years old, becoming her one of her first pieces that she obtained. He was originally offered to be given the piece of Queen due to his immense strength, however, after spending time with Maelie, he refused and instead opted for the knight piece, giving the position to Fleur. Personality Unlike most of the other Student Council members, Takashi acts quite brash, loud and hot-headed. He often enjoys picking fights with others and teasing others in general. However, because of his brashness, he tends to be forgetful about everyday things and often says the first thing that comes to his mind without thinking about it, often resulting in a misunderstanding. However, when it comes down to it, he knows what needs to be said and is very caring for others, acting as the big brother figure. As the big brother figure, he will often put others before himself, but before that, he will often tease them greatly. He also has an affinity for sweets with an odd evasion for very spicy foods, despite being a fire elemental. It should also be noted that out of everyone in the Student Council, Takashi is the most vulgar. He will often reply with a sling of curses if something does not go the way he thought. Because of this, he is at times seen as unnecessarily harsh. Although he means well, he does not know how to gently break it to some people. He has a tendency to forget things, or will overlook certain things. He also is slightly perverted, having an affinity for women's breasts. Powers and Abilities Fire Dragon Magic: Takashi, due to his lineage, is adept with the use of fire magic. Like other dragons, he is able to consume his element in order to refill his magic reserves as well as healing his wounds to a small degree. It should be noted that Takashi cannot consume flames that he created. The angrier he gets, the stronger the flames. However the stronger the flames, the harder it is to control. Because he is a fire dragon, he is immune to any sort of fire, including explosions. The strength of his flames increase as he activates his armor and becomes closer to a fully fledged dragon. * Roar of the Fire Dragon- '''Takashi breathes in, and as he exhales, a large stream of fire appears out of his mouth. * '''Imperium Overdrive- Turns Takashi more draconic, causing him to grow in size, grow wings and significantly increase his strength. ** Chant- Activates this abilitiy: "I...who shall awaken. I am the Crimson Dragon who sought the principles of Destruction, who has shaken the foundations of God. I embrace the infinite and defy the void. I am the Red Dragon of Destruction, and I shall send you to the depths of Purgatory." * Knight Magic: Due to being Maelie's knight, he has increased speed. However, this means that his legs are a weak point of his, disabling those will mean his speed is useless. Despite this weakness, he can still move faster than the eye can see, often being mistaken for teleportation. As her knight, he is also able to summon swords from a separate dimension that Maelie's family manages. Hybrid Magic- Combining the magics of his Knight form as well as his Dragon form, he has created a hybrid Dragon armor. Swordsman Specialist: Takashi is known to specialize, specifically with swords, his favorite kinds seem to be the great sword, broadswords, and long swords. As a gag weapon, he uses a giant steel paddle with hearts on it, most likely to embarrass his enemies. Because of this, Takashi is more often than not, an offensive battler. Other Versions Dress-Ups (Rinmaru) Soul Calibur V Dynasty Warriors 8 Category:Student Council